Jakeem Thunder
History Origin Jakeem Johnny Williams is a precocious teenager from Keystone City (home of the original and current versions of the Flash. Jakeem's mother left his father while she was still pregnant with the boy and he was orphaned when his mother died of cancer. His aunt Lashawn was then granted custody and his father, Phil, never knew (and still does not know) about his birth. Jakeem became a self-reliant latchkey kid who grew up on the streets and adopted a tough, foul-mouthed attitude in order to survive life on the street. As DC began rebuilding the Justice Society in the mid-1990s, Jakeem comes into possession of Johnny Thunder's "genie" Thunderbolt. When Johnny Thunder begins to lose control over the Thunderbolt due to declining mental health, he puts the genie inside an ink pen, which is then given by Jay Garrick (The Flash) to Jakeem. During a Justice League/Justice Society crossover, when the world was being threatened by an evil Thunderbolt, Jakeem soon discovers that the Thunderbolt actually came from the Fifth Dimension and was controlled by speaking it's name (Yz) backwards ("Say You"). With Captain Marvel's help, Jakeem was able to merge Yz with another blue genie named Lkz from the Fifth Dimension. Lkz is controlled by speaking the phrase So Cûl (pronounced "so cool"). Yz and Lkz form a new purple genie named Ylzkz and this new genie is also now controlled by the phrase "so cool." Justice Society of America Jakeem soon, and somewhat reluctantly, joins the Justice Society as a part-time member. Jakeem is welcomed by the fellow young hero, Stargirl, who becomes a friend, and positive influence on him. He also benefits from the guidance of Johnny Thunder himself. He and Hourman also build a brotherly friendship. Like Johnny before him, he often caused trouble by wishing for things without meaning to, due to poorly-worded commands. During the "Last Laugh" story arc where certain villains in the DC universe had been affected by the Joker's laughing gas, a Jokerized Solomon Grundy attacked the JSA headquarters, knocking out the then-caretaker of the museum Alexander Montez. Jakeem and Stargirl were the only two at the headquarters at the time to fight against Grundy, who soon retreated after taking Jakeem's pen which contained the Thunderbolt. Jakeem told Stargirl he wanted to get the pen back not because he saw the Thunderbolt as his power, but because the Thunderbolt was his friend. During the fight with Grundy, Jakeem is nearly knocked out by the behemoth. He realizes Stargirl is in grave peril and in desperation, stretches to reach his pen, just out of reach. A purplish-pink wave of energy appears in his eyes and around the pen, which levitates into his grasp. Jakeem briefly wonders how this has happened, but decides to figure it out later. The fight serves as a bonding experience between the two young heroes. Johnny Thunderbolt Also in the course of the battle with Grundy, Jakeem unwittingly cures his predecessor, Johnny Thunder of his Alzheimer's disease. Whether this is the case or not is unknown, as Johnny immediately fell prey to the Ultra-Humanite, who took over Johnny's body in order to command the Thunderbolt's powers. In the "Stealing Thunder" storyline, Jakeem is one of several heroes left free from Ultra's control. Eventually Jakeem wrests control of the Thunderbolt back from Ultra, but Johnny Thunder loses his life. Jakeem then wishes that the Thunderbolt could save Johnny somehow, so the genie chooses to merge with Johnny, creating a new being with the memories of both. He later assumes the name Johnny Thunderbolt. Johnny Thunderbolt bears Johnny's likeness, though it is not clear how the personalities of Johnny and the two genies interact, and whether any one personality is dominant. Johnny's family was informed of his death and a funeral was held at Valhalla. The family does not know that he lives on as the Thunderbolt. Family With Johnny's help, Jakeem meets his biological father, Phil, who is now an engineering student. Jakeem does not reveal his true identity, but he also meets Phil's wife, Jennifer, and his younger half-brother. He is torn by his longing to reconnect with his biological father, but fears he will upset Phil's life. At the dawn of the Infinite Crisis, the Spectre shunts Jakeem into his pen — into the Fifth Dimension — where he succumbs to the machinations of Qwsp and becomes a mad tyrant. The Thunderbolt amasses an army to fight him, including his son, Shocko and his wife Peachy Pet. This "Thunderbolt family". With the help of the JSA, Jakeem was freed of Qwsp's evil influence. Upon the JSA's return from the Fifth Dimension, they find the evil Mordru battling with Nabu. Jakeem jumps the gun and takes action against the wizard (who had previously slit Jakeem's throat). Jakeem returns the favor by stabbing Mordru in the throat with his pen, then summons the Thunderbolt, electrocuting Mordru. Jakeem then asked the Thunderbolt to remove Mordru from their sight (followed for the first time by a "please"). Return to The JSA After a period of self-seclusion, Jakeem has returned to the Justice Society where he has found he is once again only a minor member of the team. His present attitude has seemingly become even more angry and belligerent than before. It is unclear presently why he is so angry at the world and whether he will remain with the team as the current Justice Society has not fully accepted him back into the team as a full active member. When he arrives at JSA headquarters, he meets Lightning, daughter of Black Lightning, and is immediately smitten with the young woman. Powers and Abilities *'Thunderbolt Control': J.J. is now in complete control of the powerful djinn named Yz, otherwise known as the Thunderbolt. The Thunderbolt is incredibly powerful, and performs J.J.'s every request. However, J.J. must phrase his requests carefully, as the Thunderbolt will often perform tasks as literally as they were said. Thunderbolt comes from the 5th dimension, the same place as Superman's nemesis, Mister Mxyzptlk and Aquaman's foe, Qwsp. These genies have near-limitless power, but are bound by the commands of their masters. They can project energy, teleport, create hard-light constructs and affect third dimensional matter in ways that appear "magical." *The genies appear to gladly serve their masters and have never expressed the desire to be "freed." *According to the legends, only the seventh son of a seventh son can wield a Thunderbolt. This appears indeed to be only a legend, as neither Kiku nor Jakeem meet this criterion. Weakness *'Average Human': without the Thunderbolt's protection, J.J. is completely mortal and can be harmed as such. Equipment *Thunderbolt Pen See Also *Jakeem Thunder/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Jakeem_Thunder *http://www.comicvine.com/jakeem-thunder/29-4893/ Category:Justice Society Members